


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by nickelmd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmd/pseuds/nickelmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to be Cas' fake boyfriend for a family dinner. It doesn't work out quite how they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

“Dean, you don’t have to do this.” Really, it’s absurd. He should never have asked Dean to do it in the first place. Well, he can’t exactly remember asking him. He does remember thinking about it. And knowing it would be a bad idea. He definitely remembers that. But he’s a little blurry on how Dean actually agreed to this ridiculousness. The annual Novak family Valentine’s Day dinner has always been a painful affair for him. His family is difficult at the best of times. As the perpetually single, baby of the family, this dinner is his least favorite day of the year.

“Cas, come on. It’s too late for that. We already have a plan. And I got all dressed up.” Dean raises his arms in the air, showing off his suit. Cas’ eyes slide shut because the alternative is looking at Dean in a slim fit suit, showing off. “Dude. Why do your ties always look like crap. Here, let me fix it.” Dean’s in his space then, hands on his tie, so it feels awkward to leave his eyes closed. He opens one eye experimentally. Dean’s close. His eyes are focused on Cas’ tie, so Cas risks opening both eyes and watching Dean’s face. He’s smiling while he works on the tie and Cas can’t help but stare at his perfect white teeth, exposed beneath perfectly full, pink lips.

This is, undeniably, a terrible plan. “We don’t really have a plan, per se. I mean, we just...I could call and tell them I’m sick.” 

Dean finishes straightening his tie and pats it gently. He flashes Cas a smile and says, “Nope. We’re doing this Novak, and we’re going to knock it out of the park.”

Cas’ sigh is probably audible in space, but Dean’s right. “Okay. Fine. Let’s go over everything one more time,” Cas says as he flops onto the couch. Backing out now would be cowardly. Cas can admit to many faults, but cowardice isn’t usually one of them. He can do this. It will work, and his family will be off his back for another year.

Dean’s practically bouncing on his toes with what Cas assumes is nervous energy. “Okay. Right. Quiz me, man, I am gonna blow this up!” Dean says, pumping one fist over his head.

“Dean. Please. You’re making me nervous. Come sit down at least,” Cas pleads. 

Dean smiles at Cas then, but there’s some emotion in the look that Cas doesn’t recognize. Dean joins Cas on the couch, sitting a little closer than he normally would, with one arm going across the back of the couch just over Cas’ shoulder. Cas must look surprised because Dean says, “Just practicing my body language. It’s gotta be convincing, right?”

“Uh...yeah, of course. Good thinking,” Cas manages, hoping Dean can’t hear the anxiety in his voice. But Dean’s always good at picking up Cas’ moods, and Cas feels Dean’s thumb gently rubbing his neck, smoothing out the tension.

“You can do this, Cas. We can do this. We’re a good team. You trust me, right?” Dean’s voice sounds unaccountably nervous for the first time since he agreed to this. 

“Of course I do, Dean. It’s just…” Cas begins, but before he can finish, Dean interrupts, “I’ve been thinking. Do you think we might need to kiss tonight. I mean, you know, just like, regular couple stuff? Not, you know, making out at the dinner table or anything.”

“What? I don’t...I hadn’t really thought about it.” Cas is sweating now. It’s one level of a bad idea to introduce his best friend to his family as his (fake) boyfriend, but adding kissing to the mix seems...Cas makes the mistake of looking at Dean then, well, at his lips in particular, and thinking about touching them first with his fingers and then with his lips. His stomach does some strange flip and he hears himself say, as if from a distance, “Well, probably, a little bit. If we really want to be convincing.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too, but, I was thinking, if we wait until we’re there, it might be awkward. I think we should,” Dean licks his lips nervously and Cas involuntarily follows the movement with his eyes, “um, practice. Just to, you know, get comfortable...with it.” 

Cas glances up to Dean’s eyes and his breath hitches just a bit. “Uh, yeah, ok,” he manages to reply. Cas has always wondered what Dean’s lips would feel like. He’s woken up from more than one dream of Dean’s lips around his dick, but in his waking moments he only lets himself imagine those lips under his fingers. It occurs to him now that he has a permission, of sorts. 

Dean’s watching him with his hands gripping his knees tightly. There’s a palpable nervousness in the air, but also something else that feels strangely like anticipation. Cas mouth falls open just slightly, but no words come out. He lifts his hand to Dean’s face, letting himself soak in the experience of carefully stroking his jaw once. Dean closes his eyes and leans slightly into the touch, and Cas knows he’s allowed to do this. Two fingers ghost gently over Dean’s bottom lip, measuring their softness. A short grunt escapes Dean. Warm air blows over Cas fingers and he feels suddenly adrift. Dean’s lips are the only thing tethering him to reality, the only thing he can see, everything else looks distant and fuzzy. He’s going to kiss Dean and it’s not going to be pretend. He might be about to ruin the best friendship of his adult life, but the course is set. It can’t be altered. 

“Oh, god, Cas, I’m sorry,” he hears Dean say, but he doesn’t understand the meaning. Then Dean’s hands are on his face and their lips are pressed together. It’s not gentle. Dean’s hands are gripping his cheeks, his hair, his neck, like he if he lets go Cas will run. Cas’ whole body goes pliant for a moment, falling back against the pressure of Dean’s kiss, until he hears a low growl and is surprised to realize it’s coming from him. He surges into the kiss with lips and teeth. Finesse can come later, now is all heat and need. 

When Dean’s lip part and Cas finally feels each of Dean’s perfect teeth with is tongue, he pulls back just enough to manhandle Dean until he’s lying on the couch and Cas is pressed on top of him. Cas rolls his hips. The feeling of Dean’s impressive erection meeting his is enough to spark one last moment of sanity, “Dean...I…do I need to...should we...”

“Shhh. Cas. It’s ok. God, it’s ok. Just,” Dean’s hips are moving in tiny, abortive thrusts, like he’s trying to hold still, but can’t, “just, I think you were right...about…oh god” Dean gasps as Cas’ hips join his in their restless movement. Dean’s hands find his hips, gripping firmly and holding him still. Cas groans and Dean’s head falls back against the arm of the couch, “Jesus, Cas. Christ.” Dean closes his eyes and steadies his breathing, “I just, I think you were right about calling in sick to the family dinner.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth Dean pulls him closer and jerks his own hips up. 

“Yes. Good. Right. Okay, I can do that,” Cas replies between kisses, “...later.”


End file.
